We Met In The Hellfire
by Dazzle chan
Summary: Weeee! This was fun to write. WarrenOC Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't _currently_ own MARVEL or any of their characters, unfortunatly, hopefully someday I will. But, currently... I _do_ own Aura and my friend owns Jake and Tyler.

We Met In The Hellfire

Ages: (seems young, I know but they're brought up to act, mostly, like adults, because of their class)

Aurora-10

Warren-14

Jake-9

Tyler-5

(Side Note: This story takes place almost immediately after the Southern Family adopted Aura and they then went to New York, America. Nathaniel Essex, Aura's real father just _happens_ to be going to America at the same time and takes her to the Hellfire.)

Chapter 1

Aura's POV

Another fundraiser, yes, they did bring in money to give to whoever sponsored the gathering but it was all just reason for a bunch of wealthy first class people to get together, have fun, brag and gossip about each other. Nothing new.

It was her second time going to the New York headquarters of the Hellfire Club ever and with her father. She smiled nicely at the greeters as they opened the doors allowing her and her father entrance.

The first time she had been here with her father had been a long time ago, before he had ever left her at that awful orphanage. Although she had been to the London headquarters of the Hellfire with her new parents, tonight would be the first time in New York with them. And the first visit here with her father she had finally met the infamous Erik Lensherr, who she had heard about from her father, and his twin son and daughter, Pietro and Wanda, and two nephews, Jake and Tyler Jiratto.

Warren's POV

He would usually have never bring himself to returning a second time, of his own free will, to the Hellfire Club, had it not been for his father's membership and his, as his father put it, 'duty as their only child and son'. Then, after an hour of following his father who was meeting and speaking with business friends and partners, something amazing arrived that the fundraiser. The most amazing girl appeared at the door, he had to meet her.

"Father," Warren interrupted his father, and motioned toward the girl and the man escorting her in who looked to be her father in his 30's. "Who's that?"

"That's Doctor Nathaniel Essex and, it looks that he's finally brought his daughter after she'd been adopted. Which I've heard Dr. Essex left her in an orphanage when she was five, yet he kept in constant contact with her then and even after she was adopted be the Southern Family when she was nine," he shook his head and turned back to the group he was conversing with. "Pitiful," he huffed. Warren turned back to watching her, now with an, only slight, different opinion of her, as she walked into the main room with her father who was being complimented on his daughter. Then Warren saw her eyes widen as though surprised and rush past other members until she came to Erik Lensherr, she said hello curtsying, and jumped on Erik's nephew, Jakes' back, surprising him. Dr. Essex came up behind his daughter and tapped on her back while saying something. She got off of Jake and brushed off her dress. Warren chuckled at their silliness. She was wearing a full-length red with black lace dress, which made it look crimson. It fit her every curve, and went very well with her strapy black heels. The color of her dress was a beautiful shade of red, it was perfect and it matched all her ruby jewelry and her eyes. Hey, wait. Matched her eyes?

Wow. This was SO fun to write. This fic is my prolouge to my fic On Angel's Feather ( the feather _will _eventually be included ... much ...later), check it out. PLEASE REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't _currently_ own MARVEL or any of their characters, unfortunatly, hopefully someday I will. But, currently... I _do_ own Aura and my friend owns Jake and Tyler.

We Met In The Hellfire

Ages: (seems young, I know but they're brought up to act, mostly, like adults, because of their class)

Aurora-10

Warren-14

Jake-9

Tyler-5

(Side Note: This story takes place almost immediately after the Southern Family adopted Aura and they then went to New York, America. Nathaniel Essex, Aura's real father just _happens_ to be going to America at the same time.

Chapter 2

Aura's POV

Her father led her down the stairs, some other members came to her father and complimented him on how grown up she looked, since the last time they 'd seen her was when she was at least four years of age. She smiled, being polite, curtsied and said thank you. Then across the room she spotted someone that she recognized. "Jake," she yelled.

"Aurora, keep you voice down," Essex warned her as she rushed past him toward her friends.

Aurora stopped at Erik Lensherr appropriately saying 'good evening' and curtsied. He nodded in approval and she continued toward Jake, who was speaking to his younger brother, Tyler, and some other of the younger members of the Hellfire.

She jumped on Jake's back, wrapping her arms around his neck to cover his eyes, "Guess who Sparkles?"

"Well, I know only one who'd call me 'Sparkles'," he laughed.

"I'll advise you to try restraining yourself," Essex said, tapping Aurora on the back, "but I do understand that you're happy to see your friends."

"Hehe. Not that your, um, Dad doesn't totally give you away," Jake added.

She got off Jake, brushed the wrinkles out of her dress and hugged her father, "I'll be over here."

"I'll see you at dinner," he kissed her forehead, and just for a split second, together, their eyes simultaneously glowed red.

"Jake, I'd love it if you'd not call me by my full name," she smiled and nudged him, "you know that."

Warren's POV

Wait, no, only for a second, but now her eyes were blue like they had been before. He didn't dwell on the event. It seemed she had a close and loving relationship with her father. He looked toward his own father; he wished that he had that relationship with his father. Sometimes it seemed his father didn't like who he was. Warren sighed turning back to the girl that spiked his interest for the rest of the night. He _would_, eventually, meet her, even if he had to wait.

PLEASE REVIEW! i love this. i hope some people read this ' Yeah well not much of a cliff hanger... and guess what other future Hellfire members that are coming in the next chapter this'll be fun.

Stay tuned for the next installment of when 'We Met in the Hellfire'


End file.
